Love in the Land of the Rising Sun
by 2wingo
Summary: AU, DxS. Sam is a young British noblewomen. Danny is a Japanese samurai warrior. When their paths cross, will they ever want them to uncross? rated T for occasional language and implied situations.
1. Welcome to Japan

**Love in the Land of the Rising Sun**

_**(A/N: Okay, I'm sorry I had to delete this for a while, but I've decided to concentrate on only one story at a time. I've made some changes, but I'm always open to any and all ideas and suggestions. Even if I don't use an idea right away, I'll file it away for future use. And above all, (I can't stress this enough) REVIEW.)**_

Disclaimer: I don't own "Danny Phantom." I wish I did, but I don't.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: For the purposes of this story, I've had to take some artistic liberties for various geographic and historical facts.)**_

**April 3rd, 1603 A.D. - **

It was clear night, and the _H.M.S. Ignatius_ had just sailed into the Sea of Japan. On orders from the newly instated King James, this English ship had been ordered to make contact with the isolated Japanese, the first to try since the Portuguese had a century earlier.

On board this ship was a young, 18 year-old girl named Samantha (or Sam, as she preferred to be called) Manson. Her parents, fearing for her safety in the turbulent country that was England now that Queen Elizabeth had died, had sent her on a voyage under the care of her cousin, Jonathon, the ship's captain, until James could cement his control over the British Isles.

Sam sat on a barrel, her head resting on the railing, and stared out at the ocean. She sighed. This was not exactly her idea of a good time, but there was no arguing with her parents. Since she was stuck on the ship, she spent most of her time learning Japanese from the Portuguese manuscripts her cousin had given her.

Jonathon came up from below deck and sat next to Sam. "Feeling restless?" he asked her with a smile. "I am," she replied dryly, " How much longer until we reach Japan?" "Seven hours," he said tiredly, "If the weather stays its course. King James will be sending another ship to Japan in a few months to take up where we leave off."

Rubbing her head affectionately, Jonathon walked away to relieve the helmsman. Sam sighed again, more forlornly than before. She wasn't sure she even _wanted_ to go back to England. What awaited her? An endless cotillion of parties, shallow and narrow-minded people, and (almost definitely) marriage to a man who was more-than-likely twice her age and that she didn't love.

But she supposed it didn't matter. She'd realized years ago that God didn't want her to be happy.

* * *

**April 3rd, 10th year of the Empress Ishiyama -**

In the small Japanese village of Ohara, in a comfortable inn called The Red Dragon, three _samurai_ warriors sat at their table, drinking _sake_, Japanese rice wine.

_**(A/N: For those of you unfamiliar with Japanese custom, the family name comes before the individual name.)**_

In the left back corner, sat Bakusutaa Dashu, a 21 year-old _samurai_, and regarded as a thug and bully by some of his comrades-at-arms. He was considered an anomaly among his people due to his almost Nordic blond hair.

In the left front corner sat Dashu's manservant, Kwan. A 20 year-old slave acquired from Korea, he was not a _samurai_, but was a formidable martial artist in his own right.

In the right back corner sat Kumori Katsumoto, a 45 year-old _samurai_, and the veteran of several battles, having actually seen the Mongol Chinese slain by the _kamikaze_, the divine typhoon sent by the gods to protect Japan.

And lastly, in the right front corner, sat Fenton Daniro, youngest of his fellows at 19. Danny, as his closest friends called him, was considered even more of an anomaly than Dash, because he was a half-breed. His mother, Kafuman Maddi, was a Japanese noblewoman, but his father, Fenton Jakku, was an _Ainu_, one of the wild men who lived on the northern Japanese island of Hokkaido.

Danny had gained a reputation among his people for two reasons: his exceptional swordsmanship, and his incredible intuition, which was almost always accurate. Suddenly, that intuition began to warn him that something was amiss. "We must go to the coast," he said in his smooth voice. The others got up from the table and left the inn, following without a word.

Going to the stable out back, they mounted their horses, checked the seals on their armor and helmets, and began to ride. "Fenton-San, what is it?" asked Katsumoto, always the cautious one. "I'm not entirely certain," Danny replied as they rode, "But I believe that a _gaijin_ ship is about to land on our shores."

* * *

Back on the _H.M.S. Ignatius_, the first mate, having drunk his body weight in rum, was unwisely smoking his pipe next the kegs of gunpowder used in the cannons. He attempted to stand, but stumbled and dropped his pipe. 

BOOM!

Just as the _samurai_ appeared on the beach, they say the whole ship go up in flames. Without a minutes hesitation, Danny threw off his helmet, unstrapped his sword, and dove into the water, swimming toward the ship to rescue who he could.

"Fenton, are you crazy?!" yelled Dashu at him as he swam. Danny didn't reply. After several tense minutes, Danny swam back to the beach, carrying the only survivor his intuition had told him off: A lovely young woman with raven-black hair and purple eyes.

* * *

_**(A/N: I think it's better than my first version of this fic, don't you? Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry it's taken me so long to put out a chapter for the story, but I'm going through a load of personal crap right now with my family. I'll have Chapter 2 out as soon as I can.


	3. Introductions

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: Since I'm fairly certain that most of you don't speak Japanese (at least, not as well as I do), I will be placing the translation next to each Japanese phrase I use.)**_

* * *

Sam awoke from unconsciousness two days later. She was laying on a comfortable mat, situated on the floor, and was covered by a wool blanket. She sat up and tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, the rice-paper door slide open, and a woman with bright red-orange hair entered, carrying a heavily-laden breakfast tray. 

"_Ohayoo_," said the woman cheerily, good morning, "_O namae wa_?" What is your name? Sam was still a little groggy, and tried to remember what to say. "_Watashi wa Samanta desu. O namae wa_?" I am Samantha. The woman bowed and said, "_Fenton Jazzumin desu. Hajimemashite._" I'm Jasmine Fenton. Nice to meet you.

As Jazzumin set the tray down next to her, Sam asked her in Japanese, "Jazzumin, Where am I? How did I get here?" Jazzumin smiled and replied, "Call me Jazz. You are in my brother's house in the capital city of Kyoto. Your ship was burned, and he saved you."

At this, Sam's eyes grew wide, and she frantically asked, "What about the others on the ship with me?!" Jazz's face fell, and she tenderly said, "They were all either burned to death or drowned. You are the only survivor. I'm so sorry."

At this, Sam started crying. Jazz got up and left her to be alone. After awhile, Sam calmed down. It was then that she realized that she was naked except for her, shall we say, **revealing** bodice. Finding a _kimono_ that fit her, Sam put some strange socks that she'd found, and also donned the wooden sandals by the door.

Stepping outside, Sam got her first good look at the Japanese countryside surrounding Kyoto. It was beautiful! Spring had just started, and the cherry trees were blooming with beautiful pink flowers. Suddenly, a gentle voice behind her said, "Even after living in this land all my life, I myself still marvel at its sheer beauty."

Turning around, Sam saw a young man in a blue robe. His skin was lighter than the other Japanese, and he had piercing blue eyes that contrasted beautifully with his raven-black hair. Bowing, he said, "I am Fenton Daniro. _Hajimemashite_."

Bowing back, Sam said, "I'm Sam. Thank you for rescuing me, Daniro." Blushing slightly, Danny said, "It was nothing. Any one of my comrades would've done the same." "But any one of your comrades didn't," she said with a smile, "you did."

Blushing even more, Danny tried to change the subject, saying, "Come with me, I have someone I want you to meet. And please, call me Danny." "All right," said Sam. Leading her across the field, they returned to Danny's house. In a part of the house that Sam had yet to explore, Danny called out, "Tucker!"

Suddenly, a dark-skinned man, about Danny's age, appeared before them, in the process of fixing his turban. He bowed and said, "Master, what do you require -" he began, but Danny held up his hand, saying, "Tucker, please. When others aren't around, you can call me Danny. You're my best friend, remember?"

"Sorry, Danny," replied Tucker, adjusting his eyeglasses. After introducing Sam and Tucker, Danny left to attend to some business at the Empress' palace. Tucker spent the rest of the day showing Sam around the city.

"Tucker," Sam asked hours later as they walk through the streets of Kyoto, "How did you end up in Japan all the way from India?"

Silent for a minute, Tucker replied, "It was about five years ago. The maharajah had kidnapped Tadokoro, the son of Empress Ishiyama. It started a war between our respective countries. The _samurai_ stormed the maharajah's palace and rescued Tadokoro. My parents were guards. They were killed."

Sam gasped slightly, and Tucker continued. "I was taken across the ocean and sold on the auction block as a slave. I was purchased by Fenton Jonoton, Danny's father, as a gift to celebrate his ordination as a _samurai_. Fortunately for me, the Fentons treat their slaves well. I was, and am, almost a part of the family."

Suddenly, Danny came up to them and said, "Sam, you've been given the highest of honors. The Empress _herself_ wishes to meet you." Before she could reply, Danny grabbed Sam by the wrist and took toward the royal palace.

On the way, he instructed her in the proper etiquette for meeting a Japanese empress. "As the living descendant of Amaterasu, the sun goddess," said Danny as they ascended the steps of the place, "she is too noble to even be seen by ordinary humans, and thus will always be behind a cloth screen while you speak to her. When you enter the throne room, bow deeply and then prostrate yourself at least 3 feet from the throne. Do not speak unless spoken to. And above all, speak with no tone but that of the utmost humility and respect. You are speaking to a woman who is a living goddess to her people, after all."

Finally, after navigating the magnificent castle, they arrived at the throne room. But just before they entered, Danny got down on one knee and bow his head, saying, "You must go on alone, Sam. The empress has expressed a desire to converse with you and you alone."

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry it took me so long. I promise you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. Please review, and any ideas you can give me will be appreciated.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	4. Please Help Me

**Chapter 3**

_**(A/N: YES I'm aware that the Immortals were the personal guard of the Persian king Xerxes at least two thousand years before this story takes place, but I decided to take some artistic liberty on historical facts for dramatic effect.)**_

* * *

Sam walked across the room slowly. Lining the walls were at least a dozen statues of heavily armed warriors, faces hidden by metal masks and wearing black armor. Finally, at 3 feet from the throne, Sam prostrated herself and said, "I'm honored to have been called into your presence, your excellency." 

From behind the silken screen, a kindly voice answered, shockingly enough in English, "The pleasure is mine, Samantha Manson."

Sam gasped openly, and asked, "How do you know who I am? And how do you speak English?"

Suddenly, the statues all seemed to come alive and turned to face her, all perfectly synchronized. They were really the Immortals, the royal family's personal guard. Sam, totally unprepared for that, jumped up and shrieked. Empress Ishiyama stuck her finger out of a hole in the screen, a signal for them to stand down. They heeded and were as statues again.

"It's alright," said Ishiyama to Sam, "They will not harm you." Re-prostrating herself, Sam replied, "I apologize for speaking out of turn, your highness." "Think nothing of it," said Ishiyama, laughing, "The Immortals are a little overprotective. So tell me, why are you in my country?"

So Sam spent the next half-hour telling her tale. At the end of it, the Empress called out, "Fenton Daniro."

Hearing, Danny ran into the room and prostrated himself before the throne, saying, "What is thy will, my Empress?" "Sam will be here in Japan for several months, until her country's ship comes to retrieve her. In the meantime, perhaps she could stay in your home?"

Agreeing, Danny spent the rest of the day showing Sam around the village, introducing her to his parents and comrades, and basically getting to know her. Danny usually played things close to the vest, but there was something about this bewitchingly beautiful _gaijin_ woman that inspired trust.

"So tell me, Sam," said Danny as they walked in the forest, "What is your life like back in 'Britain'?"

Sighing slightly, Sam replied, "It's not fun. Because my parents are nobles, so much is expect of me. I have to marry who they want me too, and behave as society wishes. I have no freedom, and I can't even remember the last time I was happy."

"It sounds terrible," said Danny, truly sympathetic. "It is. My parents are probably already picking out a husband for me who is twice my age and will beat me when I disobey his orders. I'll just be a piece of property, and I'll have 6 children and die unhappy and alone!"

Danny looked at her and said, "You could escape that life, you know." "I used to believe that," Sam replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Later that night, Sam sat by a small stream, looking up at the crescent moon. Suddenly, a dark form arose from behind a tree and pinned her to the ground, holding a dagger against her throat. In the pale moonlight, she saw that her attacker had blond hair. It was Dashu.

"Filthy _gaijin_ wench," he spat, "How dare you violate my country's soil with your presence?! There is only one way to punish infidels such as you."

With that, he began tearing open the front of her _kimono_. "It's going to be long, hard, and rough," he rumbled as he kissed her roughly, "You will not enjoy this."

Sam, too frightened to speak, shut her eyes tightly and began to pray that someone would save her.

* * *

_**(A/N: Sorry to leave a cliffhanger, but the mark of a great storyteller is to leave your readers wanting more. Please read and review. Feel free to flame, if you think it necessary.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Dash's seppuku

Chapter 4

_**(A/N: If you can guess where the combat techniques described below come from, you get extra brownie points.)**_

* * *

Just as Dashu removed his leggings and was about to insert himself inside Sam, a small dagger went whizzing past his head and embedded itself into one of the cherry trees. Whirling around, Dashu saw Danny, glaring at him. 

"Let her go, Dash," said Danny in a low, dangerous voice. "She is not Japanese," said Dash in a voice that was both angry and defensive, "I have every right –" "You have NO right, save that which the Empress sees fit to give you!" roared Danny, fingering the hilt of his sword. "Fenton, spare me," said Dash in a voice that was now sardonically sarcastic, "You know as well as I do that the Empress is not a goddess. She's a human woman, and a fallible one. What right does she have that she can give me?"

And that was the last straw for Danny. Throwing Dash a sword, Danny yelled to him, "Defend yourself!" Unsheathing the sword, Dash assumed the attack stance, mirroring Danny's. Dash launched himself forward, drawing his sword and hefting it.

Danny suddenly moved so fast that the ground between him and Dash seemed to literally have shrunk! Then, in less time than it takes to blink an eye, Danny unsheathed his own sword and struck the ground with it, unbalancing Dash with a shower of pebbles and dirt. While Dash was distracted, Danny re-sheathed his sword and launched from the scabbard, hitting Dash square in the nose with the hilt.

With Dash now unconscious and bleeding, Danny rushed over to Sam. "Are you okay?" asked Danny tenderly. Sam didn't reply, but just started crying from fear and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Carrying her to his house and instructing Jazz to look after her, Danny hurried to gather the other _samurai._

Three quarters of an hour later, Bakusutaa Dashu kneeled on the ground, wearing a snow-white _kimono_. Surrounding him was Kwan, his manservant, Ransaru Aruberuto, his _sensei_, or teacher, and his comrades, Fenton Daniro and Kumori Katsumoto dressed in their armor. His face not showing a bit of emotion, Dashu picked up and unsheathed the ceremonial blade in front of him.

Dashu suddenly plunged the sword into his abdomen. Without a moment's hesitation, Katsumoto drew his own _katana_ and cleaved Dash's head from his body with a quick yet forceful slice. Dash's head rolled until Danny stopped it with his foot. Picking it up by the scalp, he said, "I will take care of the body. The rest of you may retire."

Bowing, the other _samurai_ left. Danny took Dash's head and placed it in a barrel of _sake_ to preserve it. He unceremoniously buried the body, than returned to his home. Saying good night to his parents and sister, he retired to his room. He was surprised, however, to find Sam laying on his _futon_. She opened her eyes, looked up to him, and said, "I'm sorry, Danny, but I'm frightened. Could I maybe stay here with you, at least for a while?"

Danny smiled warmly and said, "Of course." Laying down next to her, Danny covered them both with his blanket. Instinctively, he pulled her close to him, which made her smile involuntarily. Danny held her in his arms the rest of the night. It was one of the best sleeps he'd ever had.

* * *

**_(A/N: For the record, the title means, "suicide," a special form of death used by disgraced samurai to restore their honor.)_**

TO BE CONTINUED.


	6. Falling in Love

Chapter 5

_**(A/N: Since none of you tried to guess the source of Danny's techniques last chapter, I will reveal them later in this one.)**_

**Special Note to Amethyst Ocean:** No, Sam was not naked. Her kimono was just torn open at the beginning, and she got a new one when Jazz took her. BTW, thanks for telling me about the song "Butterfly" by Aqua. It really is a match for the plot. In a way.

* * *

Danny woke up just as the sun was rising. He started to move but quickly remembered that Sam was cuddling against his chest, so he decided to just wait and watch her sleep. Finally, after about 15 minutes, Sam slowly opened her eyes. 

"I liked sleeping in here," said Sam, smiling at Danny, "Do you think we might make it a permanent arrangement?"

"I'd like that," said Danny, smiling back at her. But deep in his heart, he knew it wasn't a permanent arrangement. In a month, a ship would come to retrieve her, and with the new isolationist policies that the council was pushing the Empress to pass, he would never see her again.

Rising from the bed and stretching, Danny said to Sam, "I'd like you to stay indoors, today." "But Danny," Sam started to say, but her stopped her with, "No 'buts,' Sam. After last night, you need rest. If you must go out, I want you to have either Tucker or Jazz accompany you at all times."

Groaning, Sam said, "Okay Danny, fair enough." Realizing that he was late, Danny tied off his _kimono_ and promptly left. Sam lay back down on the _futon_ and thought about last night. She smiled at the thought of how her parents would have reacted if they'd seen her sharing a bed with a "barbarian soldier," as they no doubt would have called Danny.

Suddenly, Sam realized that thinking about Danny made her stomach feel kind of sick, but in a good way, as if there were little butterflies in it. Then, she realized what this meant: Samantha Manson, the young British noblewoman who at one time couldn't remember what it was like to be happy, was falling in love.

* * *

Danny's thoughts were on Sam at the moment. Normally that wouldn't be a problem, but when a fellow _samurai_ is about to strike you with a wooden sword in a place you don't want to be struck, it's a BIG problem. 

Quickly snapping back to reality and parrying the blow, Danny disabled his sparring partner, Katsumoto, with relative ease. After Danny helped him up, Katsumoto said, "You seem distracted today, Daniro-San. What's wrong?"

Sighing, Danny replied, "I don't know, Katsumoto-San. I can't get Sam out of my thoughts." "That _gaijin_ woman?" asked Katsumoto, a little shocked. "Yes," replied Danny.

Unfortunately, their stimulating conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Tucker, who said to Danny, "I almost didn't want to believe it, but the _shogun_ is come to Kyoto from Edo!" At this, Danny frowned visibly. The _shogun_, the commander-in-chief of the Empress' armies, was an undeserving snake named Masutatsu Varada. He claimed to be a friend of his father's, but Danny knew the truth: Varada hated Fenton Jakku for marrying his love interest, Kafuman Maddi, Danny's mother, and was always trying to use his connections to separate them and take Maddi for himself.

Stalking back to his house, Danny found his father by the door, trying to untangle his fishing lines. "Father," said Danny, bowing. Turning, Jakku bowed his head in reply and said, "Danny, m'boy, what's up?" "Masutatsu Varada is in the city," Danny replied, trying to hide the venom in his voice. Fortunately for him, his dad wasn't too smart. "My old buddy, Varada is coming? Well I've gotta go visit him!" said a cheery Jakku as he stood up.

Now, to a Westerner, Fenton Jakku wasn't much taller than a normal adult man. To an Asian, however, he was massive. At six feet, 3 inches tall, he towered over most other Japanese and was two and a half, maybe three times as wide as many of them. An _Ainu_, one of the wild men who lived on the Northern island of Hokkaido, his skin was pale and his eyes bright.

Danny sat down, leaning against a tree, and thought about the bewitchingly beautiful girl he had spent the night with. Suddenly, he realized that thinking of Sam brought a kind of indescribable bliss to his soul, one that surpassed any pleasure his flesh could feel. It was then that it hit him: Fenton Daniro, _samurai_ warrior, was falling in love.

* * *

_**(A/N: Next chapter: We meet Vlad's equivalent in this world.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	7. Going to the Festival

Chapter 6

_**(A/N: I know it's taking a while, but D/S fluff will abound in the next chapter!)**_

* * *

Danny's silent reflection was interrupted by a messenger. 

"Pardon, my lord, but the _shogun_ wishes to see you."

Frowning, Danny stood and went to the palace. Arriving a short time later in one of the courtyards, he saw Masutatsu Varada sitting by a koi pond.

"Ah, Daniro, I'm so pleased that you could make it."

Varada was a slender man. Not grotesquely thin, but not fat, either. His grey hair and beard were immaculately well-groomed, and his armor concealed the finest of _kimonos_.

"Okay, Vara," said Danny, somewhat annoyed, "I'm here. What do you want?" Vlad merely chuckled in response, and then said, "Ah, Danny. You're making progress on controlling that infamous temper of yours."

Standing up, Vara wrapped his arm around Danny's shoulder and they started walking and talking. "Simply put, Daniro," said Vara, "I've come to repeat my offer for you to come and work for me." "How many times do you have to be rejected," Danny hissed, "before you get the point? I'm a warrior of the Empress, not a murderer."

"Danny, be reasonable," replied Vara in a smooth voice, "with each passing year, the Shogunate gains more and more power, and eventually, evens the Empress will be forced to give control to us. When that happens, the _samurai_ will have more authority than ever. A promising young man like yourself could have a big position in the new government if he allied himself with the right people early on. You're a smart man, so do the smart thing: Join me, and all that surrounds us could one day be _yours_."

"You'll **never** take power," Danny snarled, "The lower-ranking _samurai_ are loyal only to the Empress, and we number in the thousands. We outnumber the _daimyo_ two to one and the _shogun_ four to one." "You may have us outnumbered," said Vara, his voice now dangerously low, "but you overestimate the loyalty of some of your comrades."

"Varada, I will never join you. And neither will my mother. So why don't you just go back to Edo?" Having said his piece, Danny left. For a while, Vara just stood there, glaring coldly at Danny. Finally, he said to himself, "You will see your mistake, boy."

* * *

Sam was sitting outside, thinking about Danny, a sort of dreamy smile on her face. She felt her heart was beating slower, and yet faster at the same time. Every thought of him brought a surge of spiritual ecstasy to her being. She was certain now: She was in love. 

Suddenly, her quiet reflection was interrupted by Danny's soft voice. "Sam?" he asked softly from behind her. "Yes, Danny?" she replied.

"Tonight, is the _OBon_ festival, held to commemorate the new spring. It is, in a nutshell, a magnificent party held in the woods after dark. And since it's considered unfashionable to go alone . . ." Danny hesitated on the last part, "I was wondering if you would go with me."

"Excuse me for a second," Sam said. Quickly running behind a tree and jumping up and down for joy like a little girl for a while, she returned and said, "I'd love more than anything to go with you."

Agreeing to meet her by his house at sunset, Danny walked off happily, a new spring in his step.

* * *

Several hours later, as the golden sun set on the islands of Japan, Sam examined herself in the mirror. Jazz had found her a lovely black and purple _kimono_ with no sleeves that only just went to her knees. She had let her hair down, and it fell free around her shoulders. Wearing special shoes that were designed to enhance the curve of her legs, she knew that she would turn some heads. Danny's head among them, hopefully. She stood in the doorway, the screen closed. She smiled to herself at the thought of Danny's reaction to her when he opened the screen and saw what was waiting for him. 

Danny was ready. He had shed his normal dark-blue _kimono_ and instead wore Chinese clothing, a black suede vest with gold trimmings and pants made of fiery orange silk. He wore a gold sash around his waist, into which was tucked his swords. The ordinary binding strip that normally held his sacred _chonmage_, or topknot, in place had been replaced by a ribbon of fine silk.

Finally, steeling himself with a deep breath, Danny opened the screen and entered his house. "Hi, Danny," said a voice from the side of him. He turned and saw Sam.

For a minute, Danny couldn't even breath. She was, without a doubt, the single most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life! Even Sanchazu Porina, a young and rather stuck-up noblewoman who prided herself on being the most desirable female on all four islands, could not compare to Sam.

"You look amazing," said Danny, his voice slightly horse. Sam blushed, because she could tell that he meant it. "Thank you," she said politely, "You clean up rather well, yourself." "Well, shall we go?" asked Danny, hold his arm out. "Let's," replied Sam, taking his arm as he lead her out of the house.

* * *

_**(A/N: I don't want Danny and Sam to get together too quickly, so I'm taking it slow, putting in a few fluffy moments.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	8. Heat

Chapter 7

****

(A/N: I don't own the song that Danny sings to Sam later in the chapter. That was owned by the late Johnny Cash, and I don't know who owns it now.)

* * *

As Danny and Sam walked along the path through the forest, they talked about this, that, and everything under the sun. 

"Danny, if Japan were more widely known about, it would be the envy of most of the countries in Europe," said Sam at one point. "And why is that?" asked Danny. "Because," Sam replied, "you've achieved a depth of culture and idyllic peace that's eluded the countries of Europe for centuries."

In response to this, Danny just sighed. Finally, he said, "Japan is not as peaceful as it might seem. This is a time of great political and religious turmoil. The Shogunate is slowly seizing more power for themselves, and the teachings of Christ are on the verge of becoming forbidden. The Way of the Buddha and the Way of the Gods have become entwined, and many are angry because of it. None of us will say it out loud, but war is undoubtedly coming. The armies of the Empress, the _Ishin Shishi_, and the armies of the Shogunate, the _Shinsengumi_, will eventually have to battle for the fate of Japan."

For a while, they both walked in silence, finally, as the sights, smells, and sounds of merry-making reached them, they entered the clearing and Danny said, "Let's forget about my somber soliloquy and have some fun."

It was a wonderful evening. Sam got her first taste of Japanese wine, and, finding it very strong, had no more than two glasses. Danny entertained the crowd by putting on a mock sword fight against several of his comrades and winning with relative ease. Jazz and some of her fellow _geishas_, or ladies-in-waiting, played instruments, and everybody danced.

And one end of the gathering, Danny's parents, Maddi and Jakku, were watching him with Sam. They thought that it was sweet that their boy had finally found a paramour.

****

(A/N: Just so you know, I use the word paramour in it's archaic sense, meaning any sort of lover and not necessarily an illicit one.)

Later that night, Danny lead Sam away from the clearing and showed her his favorite spot to just sit and reflect.

"Oh, Danny, it's so beautiful," said Sam, filled with awe at the full moon. "I thought you'd like it," Danny replied, "Tell me, Sam, would you like to hear a Japanese folk song?" "I'd love nothing more," she replied.

Lifting up a lute-like instrument, Danny began strumming it softly, and he began to sing.

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line

I find it very, very easy to be true  
I find myself alone when each day is through  
Yes, I'll admit that I'm a fool for you  
Because you're mine, I walk the line

As sure as night is dark and day is light  
I keep you on my mind both day and night  
And happiness I've known proves that it's right  
Because you're mine, I walk the line

You've got a way to keep me on your side  
You give me cause for love that I can't hide  
For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide  
Because you're mine, I walk the line

I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line

A love song (and this is CLEARLY a love song) like this, plus the fact that Sam had just drank some of the strongest liquor is Asia, it got her juices flowing, somewhat.

The next several minutes were a blur to both Danny and Sam. It was as if they had left their bodies and were watching themselves. They started kissing, and they wrapped their arms around each other, and they tumbled to the ground. Piece by piece, they began to remove each other's clothes.

Sam was scared at first, but only at first. She knew in her heart that this couldn't be a sin. It felt too right. Her love for Danny was like a perfect prayer: so beautiful, even God could not deny it. Why would He? Sam knew in her heart that God had brought them together.

As their clothes came off, the magic began.

* * *

****

(A/N: I know I promised some big drama, but I felt that it was better to end the chapter here. I promise I shall write the next chapter soon.)

TO BE CONTINUED.


	9. Aftermath

Chapter 8

_**(A/N: Sorry that it took me a while, but I think you'll like this chapter. At the request of Lady Zorro, I will include, at the end of every chapter, a translation for every Japanese word and phrase that I use.)**_

* * *

Danny and Sam made love for hours. Sam felt like she was in a daze. She was only somewhat aware of the soft wind on her's and Danny's sweat-slicked bodies as they lay on the grass, resting. Finally, she said, "I love you, Danny." "I love you too, Sam," Danny replied with a smile. 

Eventually, they managed to stand, put on their clothes, and rejoin the party. At one point, they got separated. Danny looked for Sam, but found himself unable to find her. Eventually, he turned around and started heading over to one of the food stalls, and walked straight into Katsumoto and Tucker.

"So, Daniro-San," said Katsumoto with a wry smile on his face, "where have you been all this time?" "I, well, uh, that is to say," stuttered Danny as desperately wracked his brains for a suitable excuse. "What's that, Danny," said Tucker in a sing-song voice, "You had a roll in the hay with Sam?"

Before Danny could deny this totally accurate assessment of his evening, Katsumoto wrapped his muscular arm around Danny's neck and rubbed his knuckles against his head, saying, "It's about time! I was wondering when you'd hit your first _pa son pate_." "Our little Danny is growing up," said Tucker in a mock teary voice, "and to think, we almost thought he was an _Okama_!"

Blushing furiously, Danny tried to get away and find Sam, but Katsumoto pulled him towards a merchant who was selling _sake_, saying, "This calls for a drink, my boy!"

Elsewhere, Sam was trying to find Danny, but found Jazz, instead. Taking one look at Sam and smiling curtly, Jazz said, "And just where have **you** been, Sam?"

Sam's tongue stumbled over itself trying to come up with a suitable answer, but Jazz stopped with a hand, saying, "I know what happened, so don't give yourself a _herunia_."

"Now how could you possible that Danny and I made love?" said Sam, slightly confused. "I didn't, until just now," said Jazz smartly.

Sam blushed a deep shade of red, and Jazz said, "It wasn't exactly hard to figure out. You're beautiful, but tonight, you're practically glowing, and that's a common sign that a woman's been, shall we say, _busy_."

Taking Sam by the hand, Jazz said, "Come, let's get something to eat and talk."

* * *

At the edge of the clearing, dressed all in black, a group of ninjas lay on their stomachs and assessed the situation. One of them spoke up quietly, saying, "Is there a kill order on this mission?" 

"Yes," replied the ninja on his left, "our orders are to kill as many as we can, but Fenton Daniro is first priority. Now, let's move."

* * *

1.) _pa son pate_ - not Japanese, but Laotian. Exactly what it means, I'm not sure, but it's a euphemism for sex. 

2.) _Okama_ - Japanese for "Big sickle," a euphemism for homosexuals, transvestites, and meterosexuals.

3.) _Sake_ - Japanese wine made from fermented rice, is also an umbrella term for any kind of liquor.

* * *

_**(A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter. I hope you don't think that I'm stringing you along, because next chapter, shit is gonna hit the fan. BTW, please answer the following questions)**_

_**1.) Are the characters IC?**_

_**2.) Is there anything about the story that you need me to elaborate on?**_

_**3.) Any ideas for future chapters?**_

_**4.) Any pertinent comments you'd like to add?**_

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	10. And Death shall have no dominion

Chapter 9

_**(A/N: I got a pretty negative reaction to my last chapter from most reviewers, so here's a little retroactive continuity: Last chapter, Danny and Sam engaged in heavy petting, but didn't actually have sex. Also, at the request of several readers, I will be making Sam just a little bit more kick-ass in the future.)**_

* * *

At the _sake_ stall, Danny, Katsumoto, Tucker, and several other _samurai_ raised their glasses. "A toast," said Katsumoto in a hearty voice, "to Fenton Daniro and his new girlfriend, Samantha Manson. May the gods forgive you for falling in love with a _gaijin_." 

"_Konpai_!!" yelled everyone as they drained their glasses. Danny, usually not one to over-indulged, happily accepted a second glass of _sake_ from the serving wench. But just as he was about to drink, his intuition began to twitch. Standing, he walked outside and gripped the hilt of his sword. Casting his warriors' senses about, he knew that something was amiss, but couldn't identify the who or what. Finally dismissing it as fatigue, he went off to the food stall where Jazz and Sam were eating _udon_.

"Mind if I join you, ladies?" said Danny as he sat down beside them. "Please," said Sam, discreetly inching closer to him. "So tell me," said Jazz, "how many children are you two planning to have?" Almost choking on her _miso_, Sam stuttered for a minute, as did Danny. Fortunately, they were saved by a call from the center of the clearing.

Standing next to a small cart was an old man with a number of paper slides with ornate drawings on them. As he handed out sweets to the children, everyone sat on the ground to watch him. Sam leaned over to Danny and said, "Who is he and what is he doing?"

"It's called _Kamishibai_," replied Danny, "a form of storytelling."

As the storyteller related the tale of Akira and the Dragon, Danny's intuition began to warn him again, only this time it was stronger than before. Standing and casting his senses about, he suddenly turned and saw Katsumoto, standing by the _sake_ stall, with a ninja about to stab him in the back!

"Katsumoto!" yelled Danny. Whirling around, Katsumoto eviscerated the ninja with a quick slice of his sword. All the ninjas jumped into the clearing, ready for battle. The _samurai_ drew their own swords and held back the ninjas while the others escaped. Sam, however, picked up a fallen ninja's sword, snuck up behind another ninja, and stabbed through the chest. Coincidentally, this one was about to kill Katsumoto while he was otherwise engaged by three other ninjas.

"Thanks, Sam," said Katsumoto as he ran off to aid Tucker and several others. Suddenly, another ninja appeared in front of Sam. She tried to fight it off, but the ninja was more skilled than she was. With a shift kick, the ninja disarmed Sam and pinned her to the ground. Before he could drive his sword into her chest, however, Danny suddenly appear like a clap of thunder, using the flat of his sword's blade to uppercut the ninja's chin, which subsequently knocked him out.

"Sam, are you alright?" said Danny as he helped her to her feet. "I'm fine, Danny," said Sam as she kissed him on the cheek, "but thank you for saving me." "You're welcome," said Danny, blushing slightly. Tucker chose now to make his appearance. He was perspiring slightly, but seemed otherwise alright.

"Well, it may not be the best way to a end a festival, but people will never forget it," said Tucker, almost cheerfully. Suddenly, the ninja that Danny had supposedly knocked unconscious jumped up, pulled out a blowgun, and blew at Danny. Tucker, reacting almost instinctively, pushed Danny out of the way and the took the dart in the neck.

"TUCKER!!" yelled Danny as he rushed to his fallen friend's side. The ninja, realizing that the mission had been compromised, dashed into the woods. Danny, his heart burning with rage, ran after him.

For several minutes, the ninja believed that he had evaded Danny, and almost ran into him! Quickly realizing that Danny had overtaken him, the ninja drew his sword and lunged. Danny leaped into the air and brought his sword down upon the ninja's head with such force that it cut through his protective helmet.

Dragging the ninja back to camp, Danny ran to where Tucker's still body was laying. "What happened to him?" said Danny, voice breaking. "The poison on the dart was _curaré_," said Katsumoto softly, "There was nothing we could do for him." Hearing this, Danny lay his face on Tucker's unmoving chest and cried the bitter tears of someone who had lost a brother.

Finally regaining his composure, Danny walked over to the slowly dying assassin, saying, "Tell me who sent you and I will ease your passing," in a dark voice. The ninja took a while to reply, but finally rasped, "Masutatsu Varada."

* * *

1.) _Samurai _- Not, as most people believe, a noun, the Japanese word _samurai_ is actually a verb meaning, "To serve." 

2.) _Gaijin_ - A (generally) pejorative term meaning "foreigner." Used to describe any non-Japanese.

3.) _Konpai_ - An interjection meaning "Cheers!"

4.) _Udon_ - A thick Japanese noodle made with wheat flour, usually served in soup or broth.

5.) _Miso_ - An edible paste from soybeans.

6.) _Kamishibai_ - A form of storytelling with picture scrolls used by Buddhist monks to teach moral lessons and to entertain. Traditionally, the youngest children were allowed to sit up front and eat sweets.

7.) _Curaré_ - A South American plant toxin that kills very quickly, derived from certain bamboo-like plants.

* * *

_**(A/N: I hope you guys liked this one better than the last one. I know I don't have much of a way with words, but I think the chapter comes across very nicely. Please review.)**_

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Revenge!

Chapter 10

_**(A/N: We're coming to the climax! This is the third to last chapter, and the death waiver will be signed. I know it's short, but it's good. Enjoy, and please review.)**_

* * *

It was a quiet night in Kyoto. The _Shogun_, Masutatsu Varada, had been dinning with the Empress Ishiyama and felt certain that if the negotiations continued to go as they did, his political faction would have more power than ever before. 

"Surely, your Majesty," said Vara in a voice that was smooth as warm oil, "you can see the logic in this. The followers of the Buddha are harmless enough, for they do not violate the ways of the Gods, but the followers of Christ are weakening the spirit of Japan. It is especially bad on Kyushu, where the nobles are thinking of putting them into _positions of power_. If we are to stop this, your highness, we must ban Christianity."

"I have listened to your advice, Masutatsu Varada," said the Empress, "but to actually punish people for their religion just seems so . . . heartless. Who else would we persecute under this new law?"

"No one else who really matters, my sovereign," said Vara genially, "Just the Hindus, the Taoists, the Jews."

Suddenly, the doors flew open, and Danny crossed the threshold, now wearing his functional blue _kimono_, a murderous look in his eyes.

"Why, Daniro," said Vara, "Whatever are you doing here?" Danny, instead of replying, bolted across the room and socked Masutatsu in the jaw. Quick as you could blink, the Immortals that lined the walls assumed fighting stances and drew their weapons.

"PUT UP YOUR SWORDS!!" screamed Ishiyama from behind her screen. The Immortal reluctantly complied. "Fenton Daniro, what is the meaning of this?!" she yelled at him. "Your Majesty," said Danny soberly, "Masutatsu Varada's hired killers attacked me at the _Obon_ dance and murdered my best friend!"

"And what would you have done about it, Daniro?" asked Vara bitterly as he stood and wiped his mouth.

"I challenge you," said Danny venomously, "to single combat, unto death. No rules, no weapons beyond our swords and bodies, no quarter asked, and none given."

With a thin, superior smile, Varada said, "I accept."

* * *

1.) _Shogun_ - basically, a high-ranking _samurai_ general.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED. 


	12. INTERMISSION aka Author's Note

Sorry that it's taking me so long to come out with the next chapters. I'm even more sorry to say that it will be a good while longer before they actually do come out, because my teachers are working me like a dog with the school year ending, and I have tonnes of homework to do every day.

I should be able to have a chapter out some time in the next 30 or so days, when school's out. In the meantime, I've recently written and posted a new chapter for my old fic "_The Other Side of the Story_," and if you'd all be so kind as to read and reply to it, I'd be very grateful. Again, I'll have the next chapter of LITLOTRS out as soon as I can. So sorry for any inconvenience I've caused you.


	13. Coming Soon to

First of all, I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me. The next real chapter will be out in about a week. In the meantime, I would like to present you with some previews of my ideas for future stories. I only plan to right one at a time, so please vote for the one you most want to read after I'm done with LITLOTRS.

* * *

1.) Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves - (AU, Danny Phantom). Daniel and Jasmine Fenton are the prince and princess of the Kalderash Gypsies. Orphaned after the death of their parents, King Jackson and Queen Madeline, they are protected by Boris Lancer, a member of their clan. Their people are pursued across the country (a small Balkan nation called Latveria) by the evil king Vladimir. Daniel, a fledgling, self-taught sorcerer, eventually unleashes forces beyond his control, but gains something in return . . . Inspired by the Sonny & Cher song, "Gypsies, Tramps and Thieves." 

2.) ATLA: At World's End - (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Aang, having sustained, grievous injuries while in the Avatar State (courtesy of Azula's lightning), is now unable to commune with his past lives. With only Katara, Sokka, Momo, Appa, the Earth King and Bosco to aid him, and without a master to teach him Fire-Bending, Aang is left with only one recourse: Awaken the _Masutaa no Masutaa_, the mythical warlord who was a precursor to the Avatars. Deep within the bowls of the earth lies the tomb, the tomb wherein lies En Sabah Nur, the living Apocalypse, He-Who-Cannot-Die . . . Based on a variety of sources.

3.) You Know my Name - (Songfic, Danny Phantom). Danny Fenton is not the first person to use the name Danny Phantom. The first was a villainous ex-Texas Ranger named Daniel Paxton, known as the Phantom Rider. Called Danny Phantom for short, he earned that moniker from his supernatural powers. He could fly, walk through walls, and make himself invisible, among other things, for he was the world's first halfa. He was eventually slain in a shootout with his former comrades. With his dying breath, he swore that if anyone were to ever disgrace his name, he'd be back. Now he knows that there's a new, heroic Danny Phantom. And he's not happy about it . . . Inspired by the song "You Know My Name," by Chris Cornell.

4.) Latex Seduction - (Teen Titans). Robin and Starfire are an item, but there's trouble in paradise. Robin, having cheated on Starfire with her sister, Blackfire, confesses everything to Star, in the most colorful and excruciating detail . . . Inspired by my own imagination.

5.) The Crossroads of Destiny: Alternate Ending - (Avatar: The Last Airbender). My idea of how Season 2 SHOULD have ended . . . Loosely based on a variety of sources.


	14. The Final Battle

Chapter 11

_**(A/N: It's good to be back! Thank you all for being so patient. This is the climax chapter, with many of the issues being resolved.)**_

* * *

Outside, in the forest outside of Kyoto, many _samurai_ and people from all classes gathered around the arena (in reality a very large rock quarry) to watch the _Shogun_ and Fenton Daniro fight to the death. And their respective ends of the quarry, each of the two combatants sat on their knees, mentally readying themselves for the battle. Near Danny's end, Sam stood next to Jazz. 

"Jazz," said Sam fearfully, "Can Danny win this?" "Well," said Jazz hesitantly, "Danny is stronger and faster than Varada in his advancing age, but Vara has more than 20 years more combat experience, and his skill with a sword is almost legendary."

In the ring, Danny rose, mentally ready. His attendants had washed his hair with mother-of-pearl until it seemed to glow a bright silvery-white under the moon's glow. He had taken thin slivers of yellow glass and placed them on his iris', giving his eyes a green glow. His blue _kimono_ had been replaced by a black one with the symbol for Phantom on the back in silver.

On the opposite side, Vara was also prepared. His attendants had styled his hair into horns and dyed it black with wood ash. His skin had been painted blue/green to give off a death-like color and sheets of ruby glass had been inserted into his eyes to give them a fiendish red appearance. His _kimono_ was off-white with the ideogram for Blood on the back in black.

_**(A/N: Since Plasmius sounds like Plasma (a liquid component of blood), the ideogram for Blood seemed appropriate.)**_

At the top of the quarry, the Empress Ishiyama sat in a sedan chair covered with screens and surrounded by the Immortals. Suddenly, she held up her hand, and, illuminated by the light of paper lanterns, all fell silent.

"This duel shall be to the death," she said in a loud, imperial voice, "and the rules of engagement shall be explicitly followed, on pain of a dishonored death." At this, the Immortals drew arrows from their quivers and set them in their bows.

The Empress stood, and with a tone of finality (and a bit of regret) she said, "Fenton Daniro and Masutatsu Varada, may the Gods look with favor upon you both. BEGIN!!!!"

* * *

Both Danny and Vara assumed their stances faster than you could blink. Varada held his sword with his left hand and pointed it outward. Danny set his right foot forward and didn't even draw his sword. Both of them began to circle each other, seeking an opening. For many minutes, they went around and around, neither doing anything. Finally, Danny thought, _It appears that I'll have to attack him and draw him. I'm not crazy about the idea, but it's the only way_. 

Running at Vara with inhuman speed, Danny drew his sword and went for Vara's right arm with multiple blows. However, Vara countered this with a feint, switching his sword from his left hand to his right behind his back and blocking Danny's blows, even taking the opportunity to give Danny a few cuts. Eventually, Vara crossed swords with Danny, preventing either of them from moving their blades.

"Impressive technique, Daniro," said Vara with a curt grin, "using the _Ryusosen_. You weren't prepared for my _Haishato_, though, were you?" Danny didn't reply, he simply pushed Vara away and jumped back, gaining valuable breathing room. Vara quickly raised his own sword and swung it with incredible strength, creating a vacuum with the blade as he lunged toward Danny. However, just as Vara brought his sword down (creating a very prease, deep cut in ground), Danny leapt into the air and brought a crushing blow down onto Vara's shoulder.

As Vara noted the deep (but fortunately for him, not deadly) wound in his right arm, he glanced at Danny and said, "You HAVE advanced, to be able to use the _Ryutsuisen_ in the wake of my _Matoi Izuna_."

Vara's smooth-as-warm-oil voice concealed his growing alarm. This should have been an easy victory. This young punk had barely reached the point of physical maturity, and yet he was overpowering the head of the Shogunate! But Vara's fear was abated when he remembered his _Deus ex Machina_. In the meantime, why not show off his special skills a bit more?

* * *

Danny sheathed his sword and stood at ready. Vara was very good, perhaps the best that he'd ever fought. This wouldn't be an easy victory. Against his will, Danny couldn't help but grin wolfishly. He was tired of easy victories, and was exhilarated to finally fight an opponent that was truly worth the effort. Shaking his head vigorously, Danny forced himself to concentrate on the matters at hand. 

Vara suddenly sheathed his sword and started staring hard at Danny. For a minute, Danny thought Vara was trying to psyche him out, and he strode forward easily. Suddenly, Danny stopped. He felt as though he were rooted in place and totally unable to move. His fear began to grow when he realized that his very lungs were freezing up. He couldn't breath!

Vara looked into his eyes (the only thing Danny could still move) and genially said, "That, my dear boy, is _Shin no Ippo_. A mental discipline utilizing a form of _Isukumi_, hypnosis. By channeling my will-power through my eyes, I have frozen you to the spot. You're a strong lad with excellent lung capacity, so you should be able to last for . . . about five minutes before you die from lack of air."

As if to prove his superiority, Vara took his sword and skillfully cut the ideograms for 1, 8, and 10 into Danny's _kimono_, leaving minor flesh wounds. Danny was terrified. He would die here, frozen. Suddenly, he remembered the mantra his _sensei_ had taught him years ago:

_I must not fear. Fear is the mind killer. Fear is the little death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me. And when it has passed I will turn the inner eye to see its path. Where the fear has gone there will be nothing. Only I will remain._

Danny closed his eyes and focused on this mantra, and forced his fear to leave his form. Suddenly, he found that his muscles were beginning to loosen . . .

* * *

Raising his sword, Vara prepared to use his second (and more deadly) _Izuna_ technique, one that would kill Danny outright: the _Tobi Izuna_. _Such a terrible shame_, thought Varada as he gripped the hilt of his sword, _that boy had such promise_. 

Swinging his sword with tremendous force, the vacuum created by the blade sent pressure waves flying at Danny, invisible to the untrained eye. Danny's eyes, however, were trained, and the pressure waves were as clear to him as if they were visible. Snapping out of his trance-like state, he leapt high into as if to perform the _Ryutsuisen_ again. Anticipating this, Vara assumed the proper defensive stance. Suddenly, however, Danny switched from a slashing motion to a stabbing one, and his sword struck the ground with such force that he knocked Vara off his feet.

Startled by this, Vara quickly ducked into a barrel-roll and regained his footing a safe distance from Danny. _I don't believe it_, thought Vara with anger, _he used the _Ryutsuisen Zan_! How can this young whelp have mastered such advanced fighting techniques at the mere age of 19?! Well, no matter. It is time to use my supreme weapon, the one given to me by my love for Maddi . . ._

Vara called out to Danny, "Fenton Daniro, you have fought well. The best I've fought against in many years. But now is your time to die." Vara began to shake and shiver, as though changing from the inside out. Suddenly, his nerves became thick and bloated, showing through his skin like massive veins.

"What have you done to yourself, Vara?" asked Danny, for he had never seen anything like this before. "I? I have done nothing," said Vara, in a different tone of voice than before, "what you see is the result of my hatred for your father. You see, a person's mind and body rest while he sleeps. However, my hatred of your father for stealing my woman, which I cannot ever forget or forgive, makes my brain active even while I sleep! This has caused my nerves to overdevelop, and with training, my speed, strength, agility, and especially my reflexes, have been enhanced much farther than any normal person could train themselves. This is the _Kyokei Myaku_. The frenzied nerves."

* * *

Before Danny could take this all in, Vara sped toward him with inhuman speed, swinging his sword in wide arcs. Danny did his best to block them, and wouldn't have found it as hard earlier in the battle, but now that he was fatigued, he was hopelessly out-classed by Vara's speed and strength. 

Vara pushed forward, straining his abilities to their uttermost. Victory was almost in his grasp. Finally, he saw that Danny had left an opening at his knees. Taking advantage, Vara slashed into Danny right knee, inhibiting his ability to walk. As Danny fell to the ground, Vara reached down with the tip of his blade and lifted Danny's chin. With a smug smile, he said, "You've fought well Daniro, so I'm going to give you once last chance. I will retreat to the other side of the quarry and charge at you. If you cannot stop my charge, than you will die."

Danny watched as Vara took his place several yards away. He tried to think of how he could save himself. After thinking hard, Danny knew what to do. His timing would have to be perfect, and even then he had small chance of success, but it was his only chance . . .

With difficulty due to his injured leg, Danny stood and drew his sword, focusing hard on what he had to do. Vara, on the side of the rock quarry, hefted his own sword and said, "Goodbye, Danny. I also knew you'd die by the sword."

Vara sped toward Danny like a freight train, his victory seemly assured. But just as Vara got close, Danny did a surprising thing: he placed his sword tip on the scabbard as if to sheath his sword. _No_, Vara thought with horror, _it can't be. He can't possibly have mastered_ that _technique!_

Danny's reaction to Vara's charging form was quick and decisive. He sheathed his sword with all the power and speed he could possibly muster. The impact of his hand-guard against the top of the scabbard created a sonic-boom that Vara took in full force. The intense, high-pitched sound caused his frenzied nerves to literally explode, leaving a large, dead chunk of meat to fall to the ground.

* * *

The spectators roared with cheer as Danny's friends and family rushed into the ring. Sam was the first to wrap her arms around Danny's neck and kissed him with passion. When they pulled apart, she said to him, "Danny, are you okay?" "I'm fine," said Danny, breathing hard, "Will you marry me?" 

For an instant Sam was shocked, but then she said, "Yes, Danny. I will!"

From above, hidden behind her cloth screens, the Empress Ishiyama said in a regal (and somewhat relieved) voice, "Congratulations, Fenton Daniro. You have won. And with your victory, I offer you Masutatsu Varada's place in the Shogunate."

"My Empress," said Danny in a calm voice, "I am truly touched by your generous offer, but it is one I cannot accept. The _gaijin_ woman standing next to me is the love of my life, and when the ship that will take her back to England comes in a few days, I will be going with her."

This statement profoundly shocked everyone present. No _nihonjin_ had left Japan permanently in decades! The Empress smiled wistfully and said, "I respect your decision, Fenton Daniro, but since you are leaving Japan, you must formally be separated from your _samurai_ brethren. You know what must be done."

Without a word, Danny removed a dagger from his belt. Handing it to Katsumoto, he got down on his knees and folded his hands across his lap. Katsumoto, without a word, then proceeded to cut off Danny's sacred topknot, allowing the hair that he had never cut in his whole life to fall around the small of his back. He and Sam then left to discuss their lives together.

* * *

_**(A/N: Yeah, I know it's been way too long, and I promise that I should have out the next (and sadly final) chapter in less than a week.)**_

TO BE CONCLUDED.


	15. Sail Away

Chapter 12

_**(A/N: I hope you all liked this fic. I think that it was one of my betters. I plan to write either an Avatar: The Last Airbender or a Teen Titans fic. I haven't decided yet.)**_

* * *

It was the fourth day of the fourth month. Samantha Manson was wearing her Western clothes, standing by the docks, waiting for the ship that would finally return her home to England. Standing next to her was her fiancé, Fenton Daniro, a _samurai_ who had given up his title and his people to join his beloved in her homeland. His hair, normally woven into an elaborate topknot, now hung down past his shoulders in a simple ponytail. His fashionable _samurai_'s _kimono_ had been replaced with a simple robe. His swords were still tucked into his belt. 

"Well, my love," said Sam happily to Danny, "are you ready for our new life together?" Danny was silent for a while, but finally replied, "I've never been more ready in my life. However, one thing concerns me: What if my ways, the ways of Japan and the _samurai_, are unnecessary in your world?"

"Unnecessary," asked Sam incredulously, "Unnecessary? Honor, Fraternity, Courage, what could be more necessary?" Danny smiled, for the words of his bride-to-be had comforted him. Suddenly, they became aware of another walking up behind them. Turning, they saw it was Katsumoto. Shockingly, his topknot was not only gone, but his entire head and faced had been shaved, leaving only a thin moustache and a small goatee.

"Katsumoto-San," said a rather shocked Danny, "What have you done to yourself?" To this, Katsumoto laughed heartily and said, "I have decided to accompany you two to England. It just won't be the same here without Daniro."

Suddenly, a ship appeared on the horizon. Within an hour, it had sailed into the harbor. As the gangplank was dropped, an old man dressed in leather boots, a long black coat, and a captain's hat stepped off the ship and bowed to Sam.

"It's a pleasure to be seein' you again, miss Manson," said the captain in a grizzled voice with a faint Scottish brogue. Sam gave a short curtsy and replied, in her grand, almost imperial British accent, "The pleasure is mine, Captain Geoffrey." "Where be the other ship?" ask Geoffrey.

Sam's face fell, and she told him. Shaking his head he said, "It's a shame. It's a damned shame. That cousin a' yours was one of the finest sailors I ever knew." He returned to the ship and gave orders to prepare to sail immediately. Sam boarded the boat, followed by Danny and Katsumoto. Captain Geoffrey said, "Am I to assume that these two are comin' with you?" "Yes, Captain," replied Sam, "And one more thing."

Four hours later, when the sea was calm, Captain Geoffrey read from the bible. With Katsumoto standing on the sidelines, Danny and Sam gave vows to one another. Finally, with a kiss, they were married.

_**

* * *

**_

_**(A/N: I know the ending was a little anticlimactic, but I thought it would be best. I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this one sometime in the future.)**_

THE END.


End file.
